The ritual
Summary Every fifty years in mayor goodway's family they must do a ceremony to feed the infamous tar beast so it's up to Scooby and the Gang to solve this mystery stop a wedding save ryder and the pups and stop this evil tar monster Transcript (Title card has Scooby on it) Scooby-Doo:The ritual. (we open on fred pulling off a mask) Fred:And the harpy ghost is really.... (Pulls it off) Gang:Some random guy?! Man:I wanted to do real estate on this land and if you nutty kids and this dog of yours haven't come along I'd have gotten away with it too. Velma:Time to get out of here and fing another mystery to be meddling kids in. Shaggy:SERIOUSLY?! Like no flipin way velma. Scooby doo:No way. Daphne:Not even for a Scooby Snack? Scoobydoo:Rokay. (they drive In the mystery machine) Fred:Now to the lookout. (Scene changes to Skye's badge they arrive and neither ryder nor the pups are there) Shaggy:Like what's up man? Scooby-Doo:Rello ryder chase marshall Rocky zuma rubble skye? Fred:Where is everyone? (velma picks up a paper) Velma:This paper says about a ceremony at a cave in the forest. Fred:Could be a clue. But it is possible the paw patrol are there to save the world. Velma:We need precious's owner her mom mayor goodways's brother grandfather necie and nephew and danny. (shaggy cuts her off) Shaggy:Thats Daring Danny X. Velma:Whatever we need Capn't turbot his cousin mr Porter alex katie ace sorenson. Fred:Just say everyone! Velma:Alright fred everyone! (fred picks Ryder's pup pad up and nobody is anywhere) Fred:Ah shot no signal. Shaggy:This clipping could be a clue. Fred:A clue it says cave ritual twelve o clock today end of the world. (Shaggy and Scooby gulp) Velma:Wich means we gotta stop this. Fred:Just what I was thinkin Velma. (they head for the van and go to an old shake) Old man:What should I know only thing I do know about that tar beast it only ever since a Professer found its dwelling I say it ah curse. Fred:A curse eh? Well thank you sir. Old man:No prob. (Goes inside) Fred:Next stop to talk with this Professer. (they leave) Professer:Not only that this place I'd say I didn't mean it. Yes I'm responsible for all this. Daphne&Velma:You?! Professer:Yes. Well time for class. Good day kids. Fred:You to sir. (they leave) (scene changer:chases badge) (they arrive at the cave) Fred:Here it is gang. Shaggy:Will stay out here. Fred:Come on! (they venture deep into the cave) Fred:Daphne Velma you guys go with shaggy and Scooby. I'll be fine. (They do so) (fred finds a place where they hold rituals) Fred:What the where am I? (cuts to the girls in a room they find ace sorenson and precious's owner getting katie ready they wear clothing girls from the jungle movies have) Ace:So katie are you sure you want to go threw this? Katie:Mayor Goodway says so so yeah. Precious owner:But ryder and the pups Everest tracker they'll all be sacrificed. (they heard every thing) (cuts to shaggy and Scooby they find alex and Danny with ryder then cuts to fred) fred:Jewls crowns everything. (and takes them and gong rings) Fred:What the?! (A red clock leader comes the clock robe hood hides the face of the person) leader:Put those jewls back! Fred:What? No I'm not. Leader:You know me. Fred:You're red herring? Leader:No I'm. (removes the hood) Fred:(gasp)Mayor goodway? mayor goodway:Yes this tradition goes on in my family every fifty years chickalleta come here. Fred:Wall cali and precious are in on this too. Mayor Goodway:You have no choice fred give up its the only thing you have. Fred:Yeah right. You and what army. (Every other person even mayor humdinger come in) Mayor Goodway:Only this army. Fred:OH NO! I SEEN THIS ON THE LATE SHOW! YOU HOODED FEINDS HOLD ME DOWN AND TAKE A KNIFE AND CUT ME OPEN! THEN YOU FEED MY ORGANS AND MY BRIAN TO YOUR BEAST THEN YOU TAKE ME TO A DESERT AND LEAVE ME THERE AND LEAVE MY BODY FOR THE BUZZERS! Precious owners mon:That's disgusting. Carlos:Yes fred we just want the jewls back. Mayor Goodway:Yes so give up fred. Fred:(Shakes his fist)NO FLIPIN WAY! (Grabs a torch) Fred:BACK UP! BACK UP I SAY! (they blow it out he chuckles nervously and runs off) Fred:SCOOBY-DOO WHERE ARE YOU?! (goes down one way and runs into them (That thing was from the spongebob episode about the soda hat) they run off but are captured) MayorGoodway:Soon the ceremony will begin. Fred:(tied to a chier)What ceremony!? (Daphne struggles to get free) Daphne:You won't get away with this! Mayor Goodway:I already have. (they bring in katie and Danny and Alex bring in ryder tied to a stone slab) (mayor Goodway lets the beast out) Mayorgoodway:Easy Leon. Shaggy:Like who's leon? Danny:The beast. (Scooby then gets out and saves the day and then it attacks but he defeats it in lava them all and the pups escape) Mayor Goodway:We're so sorry ryder. Ryder:It's ok mayor Goodway. Fred:yeah now that that settled lets go Gang. (Everyone goes back to adventure bay and the gang gets ready to go to their next location) Daphne(OC)Where to now Freddy? Fred:(OC)Goldville. Shaggy:(OC):Like what's goldville? Velma(OC):It's a ghost town. Shaggy(OC):like oh boy. Scooby-Doo:(OC)Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (they drive by the seald up cave go inside and the tar piles up) Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story